Sam Stout vs. Caros Fodor
The fight was the UFC debut of Caros Fodor. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched, Fodor landed a few nice rights to the body. Nice lefts to face and body inside for Fodor. 4:35 with a few good knees to the body. They broke. 4:15. Fodor pressusring, he landed a right and a left hook, ate a right, they clinched and he got a double against the cage, 4:00. Stout hit a switch and took the back standing, wow. Clinch. 3:35. Fodor landed a knee to the body and ate a left elbow. Another. 3:15 as Stout kneed the body and broke with a right, 3:15. Fodor dropped Stout with a left hook, it was a slip, they circled. 3:00. Fodor landed a jab and they clinched there. Stout landed a right elbow. 2:35. Stout kneed the body. Fodor kneed the body. Another and another. 2:15. 2:00 remaining. Stout kneed the body. Stout stuffed a trip nicely and got one of his own to guard. 1:35. Stout landed a right forearm. Two left hammerfists from the bottom. Stout passed to half-guard, 1:15. Stout went body-head with the rights. 1:00. Stout mounted. Nice. He landed a right elbow. 35. Stout has the back with both hooks. Hominick is visible in Stout's corner. He went for an armbar. 15. He tried a kimura. The first round ended, wow great improvement from Stout. 10-9 Stout. The second round began and they touched gloves, they clinched immediately. 4:35. Stout kneed the body. Fodor kneed the body there. They broke. Fodor landed a right and a left hook, 4:15 they clinched. Fodor kneed the body. 4:00. Fodor kneed the body. Rogan lauds Stout's chin. Lmao. Fodor kneed the leg, 3:35. Stout landed a right to the body, broke. Fodor landed an inside kick, pressuring, another. 3:15. Stout landed a left to the body. Nice one-two to the body. 3:00. Fodor's hands are low. Stout landed a high kick. Stout landed a right. Another one-two to the body. He shook out his arms. 2:35. Stout landed an inside kick there. Fodor landed a counter left. 2:15. Fodor landed a nice left hook counter. 2:00. Fodor landed a left. Fodor landed an inside kick and a left, clinch. Stout stuffed the trip. Two rights to the body. 1:35. Stout kneed the body. They broke. 1:15 remaining. Fodor landed an inside kick. Stout missed a high kick. 1:00. Fodor landed a left. And another jab. Stout stuffed a double nicely to the clinch. 35. Stout kneed the body. 15. He kneed the body twice more, defended a single, nope Fodor got it. Stout hit the switch, the second round ended. 10-9 Stout but closer. The third round began and they touched gloves. Stout landed a left to the body. Fodor blitzed in to the clinch. Stout kneed the body. 4:35. 4:15 as Fodor got a nice trip, Stout stood and broke though. Clinch as Fodor landed a right. 4:00. Stout seems stronger as Rogan noted. Stout landed a right to the body there inside. They broke. Stout landed an inside kick. 3:35. They clinched up. Fodor kneed the body. Fodor worked a double. Stout defended. Fodor got it, Stout worked another switch on the left side. Fodor's taking the back. 3:00. Stout's defending with the switch. He's standing. Stout stood to the clinch. He stuffed a double. 2:35 as Fodor kept working it actually. Stout hit the switch and reclinched. 2:15 as he kneed the body. He landed a right elbow. 2:00. Ref wants work. A few boos from the crowd. They break. Fodor landed an inside kick, 1:35. Fodor landed a right and they clinched, Stout stuffed a trip and they break, 1:15. Stout stuffed a trip landing a right and breaking again. 1:00 as Fodor landed a counter left, clinch. Break as Fodor landed a left, reclinch. 35. Fodor kneed the body. And again there. Another. 15. Stout stuffed the trip. The third round ended, a lot closer. 10-9 Fodor but quite close, 29-28 Stout IMO but good fight. 29-28 Fodor, 29-28 Stout and 29-28 for the winner by split decision... Sam Stout. Nice.